Beso arrebatado
by AguxRedfield
Summary: One-shot. El ya no sabia que hacer para sacarlo de su mente, por mas que tratara de distraerse aquel joven de ojos miel aparecía para apoderarse de sus pensamientos, ya no podía seguir así, debía ir y hablar con aquel soldado que le estaba poniendo su mundo al revés.


Por mas que divagara en su mente, por mas que tratara de distraerse, el hijo de Albert Wesker no lograba sacar de su cabeza a aquel muchacho, desde que lo conoció fingió odiarlo, pero en el fondo el sabia que no era así, sentía algo mas por aquel soldado, ¿Era afecto?... No lo sabia.

El recordaba muy bien cuando le dieron la noticia de que aquel joven de ojos miel había fallecido para salvar le la vida al "honorable" Chris Redfield, eso había aumentado totalmente el odio que el joven de ojos azules sentia hacia aquel hombre que había acabado con la vida de su padre. Pero un día recibió una llamada, era de la B.S.A.A, ¿Pero que necesitaban ahora? se había preguntado el pelirrojo totalmente serio y disgustado por lo molestos e inoportunos que eran los hombres que trabajaban con Chris Redfield, pero ese pensamiento desapareció de su cabeza cuando le dijeron que le necesitaban a el, a su sangre, para poder salvar a aquel soldado que había dado su vida por el futuro del mundo.

Ese momento en que vio a Piers en una camilla con sus ojos cerrados, millones de cables conectados a su cuerpo y sobre todo a su brazo derecho que estaba mutado por el virus C, ese momento produjo que a Jake se le acelerara el ritmo cardíaco, que las esperanzas de verlo nuevamente vuelvan a su corazón, que su cabeza de mil giros y se centre en un pensamiento solo, ¿Que sentía por aquel soldado de lindos rasgos y de mirada intensa?... Los meses habían pasado y Piers ya estaba dado de alta, ya era alguien normal, no había ninguna marca de su mutación, era aquel joven que conoció en Edonia y había visto por ultima vez en China.

Jake tenia la cabeza dada vuelta, sus pensamientos eran invadidos por el soldado, algunos de sus pensamientos era sobre que seria si ellos serian amigos, algunos también eran eróticos y otros eran sobre una relación entre ellos dos... Pero eso era solo una locura mas de su mente se decía así mismo, el nunca había dudado sobre su sexualidad, se consideraba heterosexual, pero aquel soldado había dado vuelta todo eso, ¿Acaso era bisexual, o ya se podía considerar homosexual?, pues el no lo sabia, lo único que tenia que hacer era armarse de valor y ir a hablar con aquel muchacho.

El joven hijo de Albert Wesker subió en su moto roja, se puso su casco y arranco su trayectoria hacia la casa de Piers Nivans, con su mente fija en algo, en que debía decirle sus sentimientos al joven de ojos miel antes que se valla a su nueva misión en Alemania.

Y hay estaba en frente de la casa del soldado, ahora que se daba cuenta aquel no tenia mal gusto, era una casa de dos pisos, pintada de blanco, con varias ventanas, un garaje, un lindo y pequeño parque adelante, y de seguro había mas atrás, no era una casa lujosa, pero se veía linda y acogedora. Jake muller se bajo de su moto y se dirigió en pasos firmes y decididos a la puerta de aquel, puso su dedo sobre el timbre y espero a que el soldado abriera la puerta, para así dejar salir todo lo que debía decirle.

El joven abrió la puerta y miro al mercenario que estaba adelante suyo, no sabia que hacia aquí, pero aun así le permitió entrar, porque no era de buenos modales dejar a la gente esperando, por lo menos así no se comportaban los de la familia Nivans.

-Y que te trae por aquí?- Pregunto el joven mirando de arriba a abajo a Jake...

-Necesitaba hablar contigo... Espero que no te moleste- Dijo el hijo de Wesker un tanto nervioso, aunque no era cosa de el ponerse nervioso ante las miradas, la gente lo consideraba un chico malo, con una mirada que te penetraba de miedo.

-Siéntate, soy todo oídos- dijo Nivans tranquilamente.

-Quiero que dejemos de ser enemigos- dijo Jake totalmente seguro de lo que pedía.

-Bueno, no eres de mi agrado, no voy a ser falso contigo, pero concuerdo totalmente, es tonto odiarnos por cualquier cosa, parecemos niños con esa personalidad- Dijo Nivans cediendo a mi trato.

-Esperaba conocerte y ser tu amigo- Dijo el mercenario mirando a el joven de ojos miel con una sonrisa que el soldado no esperaba de el.

-Emm, vale- dudo el francotirador de la B.S.A.A- Podríamos tratar, en total en el fondo no conozco nada sobre ti.

-Yo tampoco, pero aun así...- Dijo Jake sin poder terminar la frase, porque no quería sonar directo, no sabia como el joven soldado se iba a tomar un te amo de su parte..

-Aun así que?- Pregunto Piers totalmente confundido de la actitud del mercenario.

-No se como decirlo, no quiero que lo tomes a mal, ni malinterpretes- Dijo el joven de mirada intensa intentando ocultar lo nervioso que estaba.

-Me estas poniendo nervioso, solo di...- Pero Piers no termino de decir lo que tenia pensado, en cuanto se dio cuenta el mercenario famoso por su mal genio le estaba besando...

Al principio el soldado correspondió al beso que le arrebato el joven de ojos azules, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de quien lo estaba besando y lo que estaba pasando, empujo al mercenario y se paro rápidamente aun demasiado confundido, no podía creer que aquel joven lo había besado, el soldado estaba totalmente confundido y su cara dejaba a la vista que no entendía nada de lo ocurrido, jake muller no era de esos tipos que considerabas del otro bando cuando le mirabas...

-Piers, perdona, fue algo impulsivo- dijo el mercenario apenado de sus intenciones.

-No entiendo nada, ¿A que se debe esta visita realmente?- Dijo el soldado nervioso, confundido y un tanto histérico.

-Piers, yo te...- dijo el hijo de albert wesker dudando de sus palabras.

-Espera un momento- Dijo el joven de ojos miel, pero fue interrumpido por las dos palabras que pronuncio el joven que le arrebato un beso.

No lo podía creer, era enserio o solo una simple broma... aquel joven de cabello colorado ojos azules, alto y de mirada profunda le había dicho "Te amo", acaso el había escuchado mal o había dicho aquello que el tanto temía...

-Que?- pregunto confundido el gran francotirador de la B.S.A.A

-¡Que te amo!- Dijo Jake gritándolo como para que todo el barrio se entere.

-No, estas confundido, tu amas a Sherry- Dijo Nivans dando un paso hacia atrás.

-No, tu estas confundido, yo no amo a Sherry- Dijo Jake y se levanto del sillón para dirigirse al mercenario y quedarse frente a el- Yo te amo a ti Piers.

Dijo Jake y luego le arrebato otro beso a aquel soldado de labios carnosos y perteneciente de unos ojos miel hermosos, pero esta vez ninguno de los dos termino el beso, el joven que no podía creer lo que estaba pasando se dejo llevar por aquel momento tan raro pero tan satisfactorio, hasta que el mercenario separo sus labios de los suyos y le susurro...

-Me debo ir, solo prométeme que volverás con vida de aquella misión y me dejaras que te lleve a comer- dijo el mercenario cerca del oído del soldado que debía partir mañana en la tarde.

-Te lo prometo- le susurro Nivans y le dio un corto beso de despedida.

El mercenario se dirigio hacia la puerta y el soldado le abrió, observo como aquel iba hacia su moto, se ponía su casco...

-Mas vale que no te olvides,¡Cuando vuelvas deberás prepararte para nuestra cita!

-Me gustan los restaurantes de comida China- Dijo Nivans regalando le una sonrisa al mercenario antes de que se valla.

Y Entonces Jake muller arranco su moto y de dirigió hacia su casa con una sonrisa, al final todo le había salido bien...

Fin-


End file.
